The Devil Within
by Bright645
Summary: AU-Caroline, a very human con-woman comes across Klaus, the big bad hybrid. They are being played as a pawn in each others games. What happens when things don't go according to what either of them had planned?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a terrible person, I know. Starting a new story when I have two in the works? I coudln't get this idea to leave me alone and have spent all day working on it trying to get it out. It's a little different so I hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. Caroline is human and Klaus a hybrid. I'll let the chapter explain the rest.**

* * *

**The Devil Within**

_"I'm hell on heels,_

_Say what you will,_

_I've done made the Devil a deal._

_He made me pretty,_

_He made me smart,_

_I'm gonna break me a million hearts."_

_Pistol Annies_

Caroline Forbes wasn't your typical teenager. No, she was above the status of a typical teenager. She grew up in a large house, with two parents who weren't necessarily happy, with money and freedom to do what she pleased.

To say she was a model student or daughter was an understatement because Caroline barely went to school and was barely home. She got into more trouble than good and found herself on the wrong side of the law on more than one occasion.

Rules did not apply to Caroline Forbes. She had more money than she could spend or know what to do with. Her friends called her the Ring Leader but Caroline preferred to go by Queen Bee.

Caroline Forbes was the prefect definition of hell on heels. She preferred her red soled Louboutins and wreaked havoc wherever she was. It was a gift, really; one which she took full advantage of.

It was on her eighteenth birthday that she decided to take a majority of her parents' money and to leave the comfortable lifestyle of an Upper East Side socialite. She took to the roads in her newly purchased BMW convertible and her dozen pairs of heels.

There was no destination in sight but rather a goal in mind. She was to seduced as many men as she could, stealing their money, identity and any belongs she could get her hands on.

It was a game that her and her best friend Kristen had come up with when they were sixteen. They had come up with it during one of her parents boring fundraisers.

They prayed on the younger men of Wall Street that attended the event took an eye to them. From there it was all about seducing them within the night and stealing whatever cash they had in their wallet and even a few credit cards. Then they would pocket the cash and sell the cards to a friend who then made use of them spending or handing them off to others.

It was a far cry for help; it was a means to have some fun in her exclusive world. Her parents didn't care about her other than the image she was responsible for upholding.

Which was why she had taken off the second she had turned of age. Her parents, not missing a beat of action, told their friends that she was visiting some aunt that she had never actually met. They never called or said their goodbyes but rather wrote her off as a spoiled, neurotic kid who they never had any relations with.

Caroline had been on the road for six months and had quite the collection. When she had left New York she made her way north to Connecticut and had a brief affair with a professor from Yale. His assortment of Rolex watches started off her collection, along with a few thousand dollars that she had stolen from his safe.

It had only taken a month to achieve the collectables which she had pawned off a few towns over as soon as she had them stolen. She was careful though, years of pawning items on the Upper East Side told her she needed a disguise; which was why she entered in flip flops, sweat pants and a baggy sweater.

The money she had accumulated from the professor was quickly deposited into her bank account and she was off to the next state. While in Atlantic City, New Jersey she had a sordid affair with a man who lived in a hotel. It was all fun and games until she got sick of him gambling and drinking, causing her to leave him early with only a few hundred bucks.

After the disappointment in New Jersey, Caroline found herself driving more inland to Philadelphia. She stayed put for a few months after meeting one of the leading scorers for the Philadelphia Flyers. While together she began stealing his most valuables, him being away for days on end never led to any suspicions. They parted on good terms and her with his very valuable hockey card collection.

The biggest payoff was when she landed in the nation's capital of Washington, DC. She spent a majority of her time there with a lawyer, someone who worked for a senator or something. She would have known more if she cared and actually went to school. Though it didn't matter for she eventually left him, like she left the others, with his money and a prized possession.

Her list of conquests was growing rapidly, from high profile to petty little bar rats. It didn't matter who, Caroline would sink her claws into any man who breathed.

In the end it was all a game to her, how long she could seduce a man until she had enough; or how long until she could get her hands on his money or pawn off his valuables.

There were no feelings involved, for Caroline Forbes doesn't have a heart. In literal terms she does but she doesn't feel for anyone but herself. She was the devil and she was hell for these men all rolled into one little, blonde distraction.

Caroline was taking a break from her men and decided to head down to Miami and have a little fun without a man by her side. She had just left Washington and was passing through a small town that she decided to stop for something to eat.

She stopped at some place called The Mystic Grill in some little one horse town called Mystic Falls. It was getting late and Caroline decided that after she grabbed a quick dinner she'd find somewhere decent to stay for the night and head out in the morning.

This town, she decided, wasn't worth her time nor effort. There would be no men here with money, no men who she wanted to screw over or inflict pain. There was simply nothing in the little town that deserved her time.

Caroline entered the restaurant, or was it a bar? It was both, a bar on one wall with tables and booths scattered throughout the room. A few pool tables were at the back of the room, close to the bathrooms. The place was dimply lit with brown walls and a maroon accent.

Being that it was so late, there was a flurry of activity around The Grill. Majority was teenagers, like herself talking and having fun amongst their friends. She almost felt a pang of jealousy at the sight because she had been six months without a friend, but like she said she _almost_ felt it.

She turned up her nose at the surroundings and headed straight to the bar, situating herself on an empty bar stool between two men. One was wallowing, playing with his glass while the other was having a conversation with the person on the other side of him.

Caroline didn't pay much attention to either of them but rather to the cute bartender who walked her way. He was around her age; tall and muscular with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His name tag read _Matt._

"What can I get for you?" He asked when he came to a stop in front of her from the other side of the bar.

She peered over his shoulder for the alcohol selections, biting on her lip while she attempted to make her selection. "I'll have a bottle of your best bourbon," she said with a sly smile.

"I'll need to see some I.D." Matt replied trying to be a good employee. Caroline didn't like it; she wanted him to get her drink without questions asked.

Caroline pulled out a few hundred dollar bills and slid them forward on the counter towards Matt. "Keep the change."

When Matt slid the bills back towards her, Caroline was royally pissed. She tried again, but this time passing five hundred dollar bills towards him. He just looked down and shook his head, disappointment etched over his face.

"What's your problem?" She asked, outraged at the audacity of this kid in front of her. Never in her life has Caroline Forbes been turned down service. She always got what she wanted, no matter the price.

The man beside her that was previously engaged in a conversation earlier turned to look at her, his eye brow raised in interest. She didn't bother to pay him any attention; after all he did live in the stupid town.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him motion for Matt to come in front of him and he leaned forward and very quietly spoke. "I believe the lady asked for a bottle of your best bourbon. Be a good boy and go get her one." Matt backed up and nodded at the mystery man before he scampered away in search for the drink that she ordered.

"All you had to do, love, was ask nicely," the man said quietly and she realized he had an accent, British of course. This peaked her curiosity and caused her to look at the man beside her.

With an eyebrow raised she responded, "I don't do nice."

This took him aback it seemed. Surely anyone would expect her to be the typical blonde girl, nice and caring person, but that wasn't Caroline Forbes. Nowhere close.

While he was taking her appearance in, like any man would in his position, she took in the whole looks of him. His raspberry lips were curved into a smirk, his blue eyes shining. He had dirty blonde hair with curls and matching stubble along his jaw. His appearance combined with his accent would send any girl over the edge.

Her eyes lowered and she found him wearing a black oxford shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the collar hanging open. Two leather necklaces peaked out from underneath his shirt which looked old. He was wearing jeans to try to make him appear like he's in his casual wear.

Caroline Forbes, being the woman she was and from the Upper East Side, allowed her to have an eye for expensive things; which was what she found on his wrist. On his right wrist sat a Rolex Submariner watch which easily sold for more than two hundred thousand dollars.

He noticed her ogling his watch. "I've got more at home more exquisite than this old thing." He said with a proud smile.

_You shouldn't have said that, buddy,_ Caroline thought to herself. Matt returned with the bottle and a glass. After he left she poured herself a drink and turned to the mystery, _rich_, man beside her. "Caroline," She told him, smirking as an idea came to mind.

"Klaus." He replied, picking up his glass and clicked it with hers. They both took a drink, neither one taking their eyes off each other.

A new idea formed, Caroline wasn't so eager to leave the dreary town after all. She had come across someone with money, someone she could play her games with. Although, she hadn't worked in a small town before, a town where it was possible that everyone knew each other. It would be a challenge; but something Caroline was willing to commit to.

* * *

Klaus had a thing for blondes; it was almost like they were tastier than the average human. Red heads were exotic but didn't quite meet up to his high standards. Brunettes were too common and their blood too bland.

When he decided to spend his night drinking at The Grill he had no expectations for the night. He dragged Stefan along but he was moping and rather boring. Klaus was prepared to leave when a stunning blonde made her way to sit beside him.

He watched on in amusement as she tried to buy herself a whole bottle of bourbon but the human, _Matt Donavon, _had his panties in a bunch and wouldn't allow her. That was until he stepped in and compelled her a drink.

She turned and glared at him and he realized she was even more ravishing up close. She wore tight leather pants that show cased her long legs and a low cut top to show off her cleavage. She had a leather jacket over top to accompany her outfit but was topped off with heels. Her blonde hair was curled perfectly and her dark make up accented her blue eyes making them darker.

The girl was a beauty and he wanted her for the night. It didn't matter which way, for dinner or for desert, he would have her. Her name was Caroline, something equally beautiful to match.

She took interest in him right away. Though she wasn't like any other girl, she didn't throw herself at him. She was slightly reserved in her actions but was deadly in her game. Caroline was talented, so it seemed, at flirting. Though he brought out the very best for her and she was practically putty in his hands.

He took in her sent when he said something funny and she leaned forward laughing, her hand touching his forearm. It was like he was hit by a tidal wave and attacked from all angles.

Her smell, almost like fresh strawberries, hit his senses but her touch sent every nerve ending on his body reeling. It was like that one touch sent electricity through him, something she must have felt too for she pulled back almost immediately and seriously, all laughter disappearing from her face.

"What brings you to Mystic Falls?" He asked, trying to defuse the tension in the air.

She shrugged, swirling the bourbon around her glass. "Just passing through."

"Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere and everywhere," She smirked. "Although my next stop is Miami, for pleasure. I've been working non-stop for the past six months and need some relaxing time."

Klaus leaned forward, locking eyes with Caroline. "I can think of something relaxing to help, but you won't need to go to Miami to get it."

Caroline leaned closer and he could smell her again, this time it lingered in the air. "I'm intrigued. Tell me, what do you have in mind?"

Klaus leaned forward again, this time his mouth was now beside her ear. "I don't think you'll be able to handle what I have in mind," he whispered before pulling back to lock eyes with her again.

"I bed to differ," she smirked. "I can hold my own much better than any other girl in this place."

"I'm not so sure about-" he began to respond but was immediately cut off by her lips crashing against his. It took him off guard but within seconds he gained his surroundings again and began to return the kiss.

However within seconds of him kissing her back she pulled away, "let's go see if I can handle my own against you."

"As you wish." He replied getting off the bar stool and helping her down off hers. Caroline took off towards the doors and Klaus waited, watching her sway her hips with every step she took and appreciating her ass in those tight pants. "Don't bother coming home tonight, Ripper, seems I'll be having a go at that tasty little thing."

Stefan rolled his eyes, his mood even worse than before. Klaus grabbed the half empty bottle of bourbon and followed Caroline out of The Grille. When he got outside there was no one around, Caroline had disappeared on him.

"What took you so long?" He heard from behind him; turning around Klaus saw Caroline push herself off the wall, cigarette in hand. She blew a puff of smoke in his direction before taking another drag.

"Had to bring supplies," he said holding up the bottle of bourbon before taking a drink.

She stepped forward and grabbed the bottle out of his hand, "that's mine." Caroline held it close to her body as she made her way into the streets and towards a car. "I'm driving."

Klaus could see her waver as she walked and knew half a bottle of bourbon would do any human in, let alone a small woman like her. "Actually I think I will," he argued, grabbing the keys out of her hand and ushering to the passenger's side. She got in willingly, still holding the bourbon but had put out her cigarette.

He got in the car and felt almost at home in the expensive leather seats. It was a red BMW Series 1 convertible, something similar to one of his. He started the engine after leaning over the console to buckle her in. After all, can't have the human dying before the fun even begins.

* * *

When Klaus pulled up to what he called a house but was really a mansion, Caroline could feel her eyes popping out of her head. It was huge, bigger than any house she had seen in the Hamptons. Bigger than any mansion she had ever seen period.

It was a fucking castle. Not literally, of course. Seriously, a castle in the middle of Mystic Falls? _As if_.

No it was somewhere between mansion and castle. It had a large, marble fountain in the middle of a horseshoe driveway. Behind sat a stone mansion, large and intimidating. There was arched entry way which rose up well into the second story. It was three stories tall and just as wide with a four car garage attached to the left wing of the house.

He stopped the car and helped her out, leading her up to two large wooden doors. They weren't even locked, Klaus just pushed them open exposing the grand, marble foyer.

Caroline stepped inside and surveyed her surroundings. A staircase to her left and right ran along the wall and met in the middle of the second story. To her left looked like a ballroom and to her right looked like a parlour of some sort.

"Shall we finish our drinks?" he questioned, coming to stand beside her as she gazed around the house. Caroline absent mindedly nodded and felt his hand on the small f her back as he led her to her right, the parlour.

Inside was furnished with antique furniture, navy blue and deep red patterns adorned them. One wall held a floor to ceiling window which overlooked the front of the house.

He led her past the sitting area and towards a bar at the back corner. Klaus set her down on a stool as he went behind the bar preparing himself a drink. She noticed that he had the finer alcohol on display, most of the bottles full. It reminded her of home, of how her dad licked to keep his bar stocked.

With thoughts of home she assumed to feel a ting of sadness or pain but instead felt nothing. She felt nothing for the parents that had abandoned her when she was born, leaving her to be raised by a string of nannies until she was old enough to stay at home by herself. No, Caroline willed herself to feel nothing but anger towards her so called parents.

Klaus shook her from her thoughts by grabbing the bourbon from her hand and pouring her a drink with it. Living in New York and attending many fundraisers, alcohol had been her saving grace and she had grown quite an intolerance. The bottle was near empty and she only felt slightly drunk.

"Here's to relaxing," Klaus toasted with a smirk. Caroline raised her glass and took a drink, loving the way the liquor burned her throat. When she was on assignments with men, she was buzzed a majority of the time. She was never attracted to the men and found that alcohol helped, especially when they wanted to have sex.

So Caroline was preparing herself, though Klaus seemed different than the others. She was attracted to him, he was a good looking guy. She was curious as to what was under that oxford and even more importantly those jeans.

His raspy voice was undeniably sexy and slightly turned her on, something she hadn't felt since her last, real boyfriend which was a year ago.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked wondering how Klaus, a man from the other side of the pond, ended up in a dingy town like Mystic Falls.

"Business," He replied curtly.

Caroline nodded and looked around, noticing the walls covered in art. Her being the semi-educated and amateur art enthusiast her parents groomed her to be, Caroline hopped off the stool and made her way to the far wall to evaluate a few pieces.

She felt Klaus come up beside her, his front almost touching her back, she could feel his breath brush her ear. "Exquisite pieces aren't they?" Caroline nodded, sucking her breath as she felt the air grow thicker with tension. "I painted it myself."

It was a painting of a young boy running through the woods at night. His head was turned over his shoulder, looking back in fear. He had long dark hair and dark eyes that held some depth to them. Each paint stoke looked like it had been made with careful and long strokes. There was a full moon over the forest, emitting a soft glow around the boy.

It looked like a tragic scene, the boy most likely running from something or someone. He had captured the scene remarkably well, it felt like Caroline was there in the forest as well, running for her life.

"This is incredible," she finally breathed. "Is this form memory?"

Klaus stiffened behind her and moved away, "it was a long time ago; I'd rather not talk about it."

Caroline nodded, "I understand, I don't like talking about my past either." She could see understanding in his eyes, like he too had gone thorough something unbearable. Something inside her softened towards the man in front of her, something she was going to refuse she even felt.

She finished off her drinking quickly, feeling the tension yet again in the room. Klaus followed her, pouring himself a drink of her bourbon and then pouring her some which finished off the bottle.

Klaus guided her towards the next painting; something simple, a woman sitting on a throne. Though she had no idea who it was, she was wearing an old looking dress that flared out at the hips. The woman was beautiful, with her blonde hair pulled back and large doe eyes. "Did you do this one as well?"

"Sadly, I did not. I purchased this one sometime last week to add to my collection." He explained. "It is rather expansive, you'll find many paintings of different artists around the house, and maybe later I'll show you?"

"I look forward to it," she smirked. In all honesty, Caroline loathed art, it reminded her of back home and all the snobby rich people who hung portraits and landscapes in their homes without really knowing the meaning behind the painting. However, she would gladly follow along if it meant getting to hear which ones were expensive and which ones were not and save it for her disappearing act.

Caroline finished her drink at the same time that Klaus did and she let him take the glass to place it back on top of the bar. "Care to take this upstairs, love?"

She didn't bother responding but stepped towards him and pressed her lips fiercely against his. She felt his arms wrap around her and suddenly her feet were off the ground and legs wrapped around his waist and her back slammed against a wall.

Her hands went straight to his hair, tugging him closer to her. His tongue ran along her bottom lip demanding entrance which she happily obliged. Caroline noticed that it felt good, feeling the hard plains of chest muscles pressed against her body. One of his hands was under her ass, holding her up while the other held her neck.

Caroline tried really hard to remember she was on assignment, that he was just a business transaction but it was hard to think when he was bringing her such pleasure. Their tongues intertwined with another, battling for dominance over each other.

Suddenly the wall was gone behind her and was replaced with the softness of a bed. Caroline felt all the air escape her lunges and she pulled away so she could breathe. Klaus didn't seem to notice and began to kiss her neck, sucking and biting, sending immense waves of pleasure through her body causing Caroline to moan loudly.

Caroline brought her hands between them and began unbuttoning his shirt and eventually pulling it off his shoulders. Klaus copied her actions, bring her into an almost sitting position to push her jacket off and then her tank top, leaving her exposed in just her bra.

She cupped his face with her hands bringing him in to kiss her again and pulled him back on top of her on the bed. Klaus settled himself between her legs, grinding his hardened length against her core.

He pulled away and began making his decent across her cheek, down her neck and towards her covered breasts. He pulled one free, bringing her nipple into his mouth. His free hand reached up to caress her other breast, causing Caroline to moan again.

After enough teasing Klaus reached behind her and undid her bra, pulling it off her arms and throwing it across the room. He proceeded to kiss down the middle of her stomach and stopped when he reached the top of her pants. Slowly, he sat up and slid her heels off her feet, dropping them to the floor.

Caroline watched through hooded eyes as he practically tore the button off her favourite pair of pants and rolling them down her long legs. He just sat there and stared at her body, before she grew too self-conscious she sat up and wrapped her hands around his neck bringing him back down to her.

Caroline kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth to explore. Placing both hands on his chest and raked them down his body, admiring the way he felt underneath her fingertips. Caroline rolled them over so she was no on top and began to kiss down his neck and onto his muscular chest. It was his turn to let out a low groan.

She smirked against his skin when she reached his pants, unbuttoning them and ripping them from his body. She admired that he didn't bother wearing boxers. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and she began to slowly move it up and down, bringing her thumb over his tip on occasion. She felt him grow impossibly hard for her.

"Caroline," he growled, grabbing her wrist, forcing her to stop her ministrations.

She looked up into his lust-filled blue eyes that were full of want. "Yes, Klaus?" she asked with one eye brow raised.

"You're playing with fire, sweetheart," he said before yanking her up on top of him and then rolling over so he was now on top. One hand cuped her face while the other travelled down the side of her body and between her legs.

He began to stroke her slick folds, teasing her clit with his thumb. A loud groan fell from her lips as her hips jerked upwards. Klaus leaned forward and captured her lips again. Caroline ran her hands through his hair and down his back as she wriggled underneath him.

"Klaus!" Caroline practically screamed when he finally sunk two fingers into her core. He began to pump slowly in and out of her, his free hand massaging her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Caroline wanted more and she wanted it at that very moment. She pulled at his hair, forcing his face away from hers. She looked up into his blue eyes, "I need more."

Klaus smirked down at her as he removed his two fingers, causing Caroline to mewl at the loss of contact. He grabbed onto her thighs, pulling them around his waist as he centered his erection at her wet core.

He didn't hesitate and thrust into her hard and quick. Caroline screamed in ecstasy at the surprise and forcefulness of his actions. Klaus didn't wait for her to adjust to the size of him but instead pulled out until it was just his tip inside and thrust into her just as forceful as before.

Caroline liked the pressure and the fact that every time her thrust into her he hit just the right spot, sending ripples of pleasure coursing through her. He brought his lips down to hers into a searing kiss as he pumped into her harder each time than the one before.

Before Caroline knew desire began to pool, Klaus pushing her closer and closer towards the edge. He brought one hand between them rubbing her clit, Caroline arched towards him, trying to match him thrust for thrust.

He tore away, ending the kiss, allowing Caroline to breathe. She gasped for breath between moans. Klaus smirking over top looked his gaze with Carolines', his blue eyes burning into hers.

With one final thrust, Caroline was pushed over the edge and into the most intense organism she had ever experienced. Her walls clenched around him, bringing him to his own release. He growled into her shoulder, biting it gently as he came undone.

When both had come down off their high, Klaus rolled off of her clearly sated. Caroline sunk beneath the covers, pulling the sheet up to her chin and turned to her side to face away from him. Caroline didn't know Klaus well enough to cuddle; in fact she wasn't much of a 'cuddler'. If it wasn't so late she probably would have left but she didn't feel like spending the night in her car.

Klaus did the same, facing away from her he drifted off to sleep without another word exchanged between the two. Caroline stayed away, deciding what she was to do about this one. Was she to stay and take what she needed or leave and take what she could find?

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Was it horrible? Confusing? Bad smut? Let me know!**

**Next chapter I will explain everything, this was just an introduction. I think I have a thing for writing smut and in the first chapter? I had to do it! Please don't hate me for me making Caroline a little OOC, I like the idea of her not so nice and kind of a bitch, which is exactly what this Caroline will be throughout this fic.**

**Last thing, I wont be updating this often, just whenever I have time. My priority is to finish Born to Run (which is at it's halfway mark) so this may not be updated every week for a while. If you read my other fics, don't worry I'll be updating one of them soon, probably State of Grace within the next few days. **

**Anyway, hope you don't hate me and actually like the idea I have for this story, it's going to get dark and twisted ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote most of this on the flight home from vacation which was slightly awkward, you'll understand. Warning: smut ahead. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Caroline woke up confused, thinking she was back home in her expensive California king bed. However, she was in a bed slightly smaller and in a room that was not hers.

Looking around she noticed details in the room she was staying in that she hadn't noticed hours earlier. It was large, rivalling the size of her room at home In fact the room, reminded her much of home, with the expensive curtains covering the large windows on the far wall. To one wall sat floor to ceiling book shelves filled to the brim with books.

Paintings of varying sizes covered the empty spaces on the walls. With what little light shining into the room, Caroline could make out a few of the closer paintings, seeing various landscapes.

She rolled onto her side to see a half-naked man, the same man she just had sex with only hours ago. The time on the clock that was sitting on the bedside table only read five o'clock.

Caroline realized now would be a good time to search the house of any valuables, see what she could take. She promised herself that she would stay, play the man for a fool but all she wanted was to relax and sit by the pool side soaking in the Miami sun.

Slowly she pushed herself up, swigging her legs over the bed. Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her torso, pulling her back down onto the bed. Klaus loomed over her, straddling her while still naked. His necklaces fell down, brushing her chest.

"What do you think you were doing, love?"

"Leaving," she said, pushing at his shoulders to get him off her but he didn't move an inch.

"You really didn't think I'd let you leave, did you?" He questioned smirking at her with one eye brow raised.

Caroline laughed, "yes, actually. This has been fun and all but I'd like to go. Now."

"I don't think so," he chuckled darkly, moving so he could wrap her legs around his waist.

Caroline felt his manhood brush her core and she shuddered. Klaus leaned down, his nose brushing hers as they locked eyes. Caroline couldn't take the intensity anymore and grabbed his hair, forcing his lips down to meet hers.

Klaus reacted instantly, devouring her as he slipped his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Caroline moaned, feeling his hands slid up her sides and settle on her breasts. He massaged them, twirling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Caroline broke away from his mouth, moaning out loudly. Klaus didn't waste any time, leaving wet kisses down her neck and settling above her pulse point. He sucked and nipped, no doubt leaving a mark.

Keeping one hand wrapped tightly in his curls, the other trailed down his back before coming between them to stroke at his hardened length. Klaus growled at the contact, biting harder into her neck.

She wrapped her fingers around his cock, trailing her thumb over the tip. Klaus quickly yanked her hand away, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "I don't think so, sweetheart." He smirked giving her a slight warning before thrusting hard into her unexpectedly.

Caroline cried out in pleasure in pain, tightening her legs around his waist, urging him on. Her body arched off the bed, giving him enough room to lower his head to take a nipple into his mouth.

Klaus moved his hips, pulling all the way out before thrusting into her again. "Klaus," she moaned when he slammed into her again, filling her to the hilt. "Faster."

He obliged, speeding up his pace. She pulled his head away from her breast, so she could taste his lips once more. Their tongues battled for dominance, Klaus winning out in the end.

He pulled away, giving her room to breathe. Caroline raked her nails down his back over and over again. Klaus growled into her neck, biting down hard.

She was shocked, feeling pain radiate through her body but was soon replaced with pleasure as he pushed back into her. Caroline felt herself being pushed towards the edge, her impending climax within arm's reach.

Pulling away Klaus noticed as her breathing increased, her hips coming up to meet his with each thrust, he ran one hand down the front of her body and began to rub her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

Caroline screamed while Klaus just smirked against her skin, lowering his head to her collarbone. He nipped and sucked at her skin there, loving the feel of her skin against his.

Caroline moaned, feeling herself being pushed over the edge and into the most intense climax she had ever felt. She screamed his name, seemingly lost in her own bliss.

Klaus felt her come undone beneath him but didn't let up, after a few more thrust, he himself came undone. She felt as he sunk his teeth into her collarbone and what felt like her blood being drained from her.

He shuddered above her as he rode out his release. He brought his head up, his lips coated in her blood which he simply licked away. Klaus rolled off her, but reached out, rolling her on top of him. His arms wrapped around her back, holding her to him.

Caroline rested her chin on top of her hands on his chest. She noticed a drop of blood on the side of his lips, she reached out with her thumb and wiped it up, bringing it back to her mouth and licking it off. "Vampire," she noticed, raising her eye brows.

"Hybrid actually," he smirked. "Not scared, I see."

"I've had my fair share of run in with vampires," Caroline shrugged. "A little warning before you bit me would have been nice."

Klaus chuckled, "sorry, love, but I couldn't help myself, you smell absolutely ravishing."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "look this has been fun, but I better get going." She tried pushing herself up but his arms were locked across her back, not allowing her to move an inch.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart."

Caroline felt her heart beat slightly faster, in fear. She had had a few run ins with vampires, never with a good outcome, which was why she was slightly nervous. "Why not," she pouted.

"I want you to myself."

"I'm not your property," she said through gritted teeth, trying again to escape his grip.

Klaus brought one arm up, grabbing at her chin and holding it in place with their eyes locked. "You're staying in Mystic Falls with me and you're going to do what I say."

Caroline felt a wave of something wash over her and she had the urge to stay with him. She smiled sweetly down at him, "I think I'll stay."

"Good girl," he replied, letting go of her chin. "I haven't had my fill of you yet." His hand gripped her blonde curls, bringing her lips closer to his.

Klaus sat up slightly, meeting her lips and devouring them. Caroline moaned into the kiss, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

As soon as Klaus had initiated the kiss, he had pulled away. "Rest, sweetheart, I've got big plans for you."

Caroline pouted as he rolled her off him, "I'm not tired."

"Sleep," he said forcefully, causing Caroline to oblige, rolling onto her side.

She felt as Klaus pulled her into him, her backside meeting his front. Caroline drifted off to sleep in the arms of Klaus, a man she barely knew.

* * *

Caroline awoke to the feeling of someone kissing down her stomach. After taking a few minutes to address where she was and who she was with, she relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Klaus' tongue gliding delicately over her skin.

He grabbed one leg, putting it up on his shoulder and began to kiss her ankle. He slowly made his way down, nipping and licking at her skin. Caroline moaned in pleasure, loving the feel of his scruff against her delicate skin.

She felt a prick as he bit into the inside of her thigh. It wasn't with his human teeth but rather his fangs and he began to suck as he drew blood from her. He withdrew when he felt her grow weak beneath him, licking at the blood that slowly dripped at the wound.

He continued his descent, settling on her slick folds. Caroline let out a moan, feeling his tongue plunge into her core. He quickly withdrew, moving over to her clit and began sucking on it as he sunk two fingers where his tongue just was.

Her hands went into his hair, urging him on. His hands held down onto her hips, keeping her in place, as much as she protested. Her back arched off the bed in pleasure when he added a third finger.

"Klaus!" She moaned, feeling her reaching the edge one again as he lightly bit down on the buddle of nerves. His fingers increased their pace, becoming more frantic as they moved in and out of her.

Caroline screamed out as she fell over the edge. When she came back down to earth, Klaus withdrew his fingers, licking her off of them. "Exquisite taste," he smirked as he moved up beside her on the bed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "what do you want from me?" She was angry, as good as the sex was, she wasn't just some slave from him to take at his will. He didn't reply, angering her further. "You said you have big plans for me, so tell me, what are they?"

She sat with her arms folded across her chest, the bed sheet resting along her lower region. Klaus grinned at her, "Besides the obvious?" She scowled, causing him to laugh. "How good is your acting?"

"Impeccable, why?"

"I need you to work your way into a group of friends here, they're trying to kill me and I need to know what they're planning. How do you feel about high school?"

"Hell no, there's a reason I dropped out to begin with," she snapped, getting angrier by the second.

"A rebel here?" Klaus pulled her chin to look at him again, locking eyes. "You will do as I say and you are going back to high school."

Caroline smiled, "I'll go, but I wont be doing any homework."

"Excellent, I'll get you settled and you should be able enrolled in classes for tomorrow. Now, in the meantime, I have other plans for you," he smirked before hopping out of bed.

In one corner of the room sat a long dresser with a tumblers and glasses sitting on top. He grabbed an empty glass, biting into his wrist letting it flow into the glass underneath.

Caroline eyed him wearily as he shoved the glass under her nose, "drink up, you'll need your strength."

Her nose wrinkled at the smell but she took it anyways, knowing not to anger the man. She drank it reluctantly, plugging her nose and letting it flow down the back of her throat.

"feel better?" he asked when she handed the drained glass back to him.

Caroline took a second and oddly enough she did feel better. Her hand shot up to the side of her neck and where there would be a wound was smooth skin, the same with the bite on her thigh.

"What the-?"

"Vampire blood happens to heal humans," he smirked, placing the cup behind him on the end table. "Now," he said grabbing her hips and pulling her under him. "You are remarkable, Caroline, but I'm afraid I'm still not sated from the night before."

Caroline bit her lip, knowing exactly what he was implying. The sex was good, undeniably good, mind blowingly good. Which caused her to grab his neck and pull him down to her, crashing her lips into his.

* * *

Caroline tugged at her blouse, feeling nervous. After spending all day in bed and sharing blood, she found herself at The Grill upon Klaus' request. She really didn't want to be there but something about the way Klaus asked her had persuaded her otherwise.

So Caroline put on the best smile she could muster and entered the little restaurant. It was nothing compared to what she was used to and if it was up to her she wouldn't even step foot in there to begin with.

With it being a Sunday she found that it was much emptier than the night before. A few patrons sat at the bar, a couple of teenagers at the pool tables and a handful of groups sitting in the booths.

Klaus had given her a brief overview of who she should be looking out for along with who she needed to target in order to be welcomed into the group. He had pictures on his phone and showed her who was the weakest and the strongest.

The group comprised of two vampire brothers named Damon and Stefan, a vampire named Elena who worked her way between brothers. There was a witch named Bonnie, a werewolf named Tyler and two humans named Matt and Jeremy.

Bonnie and Elena were her targets, they would welcome her into their group supposedly with open arms. Matt was the weak link, pretty much of no importance. Damon was who she was to look out for, over a hundred year old vampire who would kill her without second thoughts.

Looking around, Caroline saw who she thought was Damon sitting at the bar with a drink in hand and it looked like Stefan was beside him. Matt was working, cleaning up the tables. On the far end, Bonnie and Elena were sitting in a booth in the corner, whispering to each other.

For once in her life, Caroline didn't know how to approach the situation. She was nervous, which was frustrating because she could double cross men all the time and not even feel an inch or remorse. So why was it different this time?

Caroline took a step towards the booths when Matt stepped in front of her, his brows furrowed. "Can I help you with something?"

Caroline took a moment, prearing herself to be ahappy and perky girl that she was not. "What?' She asked, pretending she was confused.

"You look lost," he smiled, "you new here?"

"Yeah." She said nervously. "My name's Caroline."

"Matt, it's nice to meet you," he replied, holding out his hand to shake. She took it, feeling him grip her hand loosly. Internally, Caroline rolled her eyes hating this whole nice act. "Let me introduce you to my friends."

"Sure."

Caroline followed him as he walked over to Elena and Bonnie. "Hey, Matt," they said in unison.

"Hey, this is Caroline, she's new to town," he explained. "Caroline, this is Bonnie and Elena," he pointed to the two girls who waved up at her.

"Join us!" Bonnie exclaimed, sliding over for her to sit beside her. Caroline always thought that southern charm didn't exist but being in this town for all of a day knew it was too good to be true. They're all idiots for trusting her so quickly but Caroline didn't let that show. Instead she smiled happily when Matt took a seat beside Elena, joining in.

"Where you from?" Elena asks, tucking a long strand of brown hair behind her ear. She was the vampire, a new one to be more specific.

"New York City," she replied nervously, folding and unfolding the hands in her lap.

"That's so cool!" Bonnie cried out excitedly.

Caroline laughed, "yeah, born and raised on the Upper East Side."

"Like gossip girl?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, but better," she smirked, falling out of character slightly. She straightened up, regaining composure, "think less cat fights and more social events. Rather boring if you ask me."

"What made your family move to mystic falls?" Matt asked this time.

Klaus told her exactly what to say when asked that very question, thankfully, so she was prepared. "My parents passed away last month and I came down to live with my Uncle." They bought it and oued and awed, giving her their condolences.

"I hate to have to leave but work is calling my name," Matt joks, excusing himself from the table.

Bonnie looks down at her watch, "I better get going too."

"Same," Elena added.

Caroline stood up from the booth, allowing Bonnie out. The two girls stood awkwardly in front of her, not sure what to do, "I guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure!" She smiled happily at them as she watched them exit The Grill. Caroline took a deep breath, feeling tense from having to act so nice for what felt like a long period of time.

She looked around to see that that place had considerably emptied since she had arrive so she left, making her way back to Klaus. Her anger rose exponentially as she realized what he was doing to her, he was trying to control her. The whole reason Caroline left her home was because she wanted control of her life. She wasn't going to settle for anything else.

She parked her car by the garage, rushing out and storming into the house. Klaus was in front of her within seconds and she shoved him into the wall. Her hands fisted into his shirt, holding him there.

"If I have to be all nice and fake to these hicks, we're going to do this my way," she demanded.

Klaus shook his head, "I don't think so, Caroline."

She shoved him again, "my way, Klaus, or no deal."

He chuckled, "fine, your way. Do whatever you need, just get me my information." He quickly turned the tables, pinning her against the wall, pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist.

"Excellent," she smirked before crashing her lips against his.

* * *

**A/N: Not what you were expecting? Hope I didn't disappoint but it's been a month and kind of lost momentum with where I was going. I had the first part written but computer problems caused me to rewrite and things changed courses slightly, though there will be bad ass Caroline. **

**Let me know what you think. **


End file.
